Will of the Hokage
by Barbatis
Summary: One shot, Uzumaki Naruto defends Konoha with a very diffrent technique!


Tsunade stood in a make shift hospital in the Uchiha district, already directing the incoming injured from the scouting forces probbing their defenses. When a large roar was heard, her head shot up to find four of the tailed beasts headed directly for the village. The Ichibi, the Nibi, sanbi, and yobi, all were marching towards the largest cluster of Konoha shinobi forces.

Destruction laid everywhere in the wake of the tailed demons. Ninja servants of those whom the very beasts were now serving leaped between the great demons striking at Konoha forces. Though they were suprised everwhere else that had they had attacked a good half of the forces fled from the mere killing intent coming fromt the bijuu. The Konoha-nin did not run not a single one, if anything they began to fight even harder. What the opposing nin probally hadn't taken into account was that these Konoha-nin except for the very youngest of genin which were out of the battle anyway, had faced the strongest and most bloodthirsty of bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune. None of these beasts would draw such fear from Konohagakura shinobi.

The Nibi no Nekomata, had to admit they were putting up a wonderful defense. Every move she made traps went off, techniques that made the terain harder to treverse. She was almost sorry she was being force to take it down. It was not very long until the leaders of the Konohagakura's defense force called for a major retret inside of the villages walls. This disturbed the Nibi no Nekomata, why should the retreat so early only very minor damage had been done to either force. Then the ground began to shake so violently that even the bijuu braced themselves. Looking where the quakes were coming from they saw something like no other. Five heads rose from the ground on the top of full bodies standing as tall as a bijuu. All of the forces of the invading army stopped and watched as five stone Hokage march onto the battle field, and atop the Yondaime's head stood the Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. The attacks began in earnest. Shinobi and Bijuu began attacking these great golems mercilessly out of something very close to fear.

As the five hokage golems fought the Bijuu, Konoha forces once again began attacking their enemies. Intense battle crys and cheers for their Hokage could be heard through out the forest. Nibi knew of no plan to stop these golems, a body part was torn off soon it was replaced with new harder materials. Hell the golems were even fighting in syncronization no openings were being made visible.

It was only when the Icibi was thrown into the air by the Sandaime with a very large tree turned bowstaff, that the Tanuki spotted why the golems were fighting so well. There on the Yondaime's head a Blonde haired man stood moving his hands across four large laid out scorlls. The fucken blonde brat was controling these constructs with god damn seals. Landing near the other bijuu the Ichibi told of what it had discovered. Soon all of the bijuu on the field were attacking the Yondaime Golem, in paticular going for its head. When suddenly a pink blur shot in front the four tails was about to hit Uzumaki off the top of the Yondaime. A fist raised and said bijuu was flying backwards. Uzumaki nodded to his pink hair teammate.

Enemy shinobi poured out of everywhere, weapons and jutsu all being thrown towards the Yondaime golems head. Two dark haired Shinobi with white eyes dropped down to each side of him blocking anything hostile. A grin split his face when Hyuuga Hinata landed to one side of him, and Hyuuga Neji to the other. "We shall protect you Hokage-sama." Came the quite but confident voice of Hinata.

Naruto grined and spoke lightly, "Why don't we take it up a notch eh?" He gave the seals on the hokages a few alterations. Stone golems began to march back to were they had risen from. A shout echo'd through the area. "TEN TEN NOW!" Giant dragons rose from the forest bottem turning into two scrolls a brown haired women between them. Then the next thing they knew kunai were being rained upon Shinobi and bijuu alike. Each piece of metal not even a foot away soon the remaining konoha ninja that had jumped to defend their hokage left the field, leaving a masked gray haired man. A glimer in his eye and lightning began to crakle in his palm, lowering it slowly. Electricty hit and began jumping large bolts jumping from blade to blade. Blood hurtling screams filled the area. only the bijuu un affected.

Kakashi droped to his knee and the lighning vanished from his hands. Seconds later Two giant toads were on the field. Gamabunta and Gamaicki robes flowing around them, standing off with four bijuu. "This is what you summon us for fighting THE BIJUU Bloody blonde brat."

Said blonde brat sighed, "How much sake have they let you have this time bunta? you don't usally do this."

"AND YOU DON'T USALLY SUMMON ME TO FIGHT BLOODY BIJUU, MUCH LESS FOUR OF THEM, YOU BLONDE TWIT"  
Naruto whistles loudly, a small fox shoots out of the forest with blood coated fur running up Gamabunta and on to Uzumaki's shoulder. Nodding the two jump down to the ground once there naruto pulls out another scroll. Summoning The Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra he activates it. the lines of the seal crawled around the Kit. Soon followed by read chakra. It's size began to increase growing larger and larger than till it was the size of gamabunta and his son. two three four large tails sprout from his spine. Naruto JUmps on to the giant kitsunes head. You wish a battle of bijuu Madara fine ill give you one. Flanked by two frogs the Kitsune sprang forward. Enganging the four bijuu instanously.

Tails struck, claws clashed, and jaws bit down. A massive melee, that was contained by the pure strengeth of will of the five tailed fox holding of the demons down. The very howels of pain as pain was inflited on each bijuu sent sound waves powerfull enough to knock down most ninja in the area. In a matter of gut renching minutes the four Ninja were restrained by the kyuubi in hanced kitsune. A grin spread across the young Hokage's face as he made several seals with his hands. Chakra poured from the pours of his body encasing both him and the attacking bijuu. once the four bijuu were completely covered all at once they vanished leaving an exhausted Hokage on the inhanced kitsune which was rapidly shrinking in size, as the Kyuubi's chakra made it back to Naruto's body.


End file.
